


Careless Whisper.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Pitch Black (2000), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Instincts, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Feral Behavior, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Certainly living up to her name, Pandora O. Johns's curiosity has always gotten her into trouble that she could never get out of by herself. Her father and older brother has always came to her rescue, to save her from the troubles that she accidentally gets herself into.Pandora soon finds herself in the most dangerous form of trouble when she and the rest of the crew of Hunter-Gratzner found themselves on a planet with no means of getting off, with an dangerous escaped convict and murderer somewhere on the planet with them.To make matters worse, Pandora had unwittingly and accidentally drawn the attention of said-convict and murderer to her, and he doesn't want to kill her.Uh-Oh.Can Pandora fight the obviously clear bond between her and the dangerous convict, while she fights to survive on a planet for one the lights go out, something much dangerous than him will come out and kill them all?





	Careless Whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Riddick knows that his is a Furyan and the identity of the man who tried to kill him.  
> William is a better brother than a person.  
> Zeke and Shazza is alive, as well as the three children who traveled with Imam, only Paris dies.   
> Pandora is a mixture between sugar and spice, she is tough and soft, gentle and rough, strong and weak.   
> About Pandora's name:  
> In Greek mythology Pandora was the first woman, and disobeyed the command of the Gods by opening a container. That "Pandora's box" released all the evils of mankind into the world. Today the phrase "Pandora's box" refers to any action that opens up a plethora of trouble you can't take back.
> 
> There's more than one version of the "Pandora's Box" myth. Ancient Greek versions of the myth imply that Pandora opened the box and released all good things into the world. After all, Pandora was given the box as a wedding present. Hence why the name means "gifted" or "all of the gifts". However, once Christianity became popular, the story changed to better reflect the biblical story of Eve.

Chapter One: Oriana Johns, the girl with the gentle spirit.

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep.

All but the primitive side, the animal side.

No wonder I'm still awake.

Transporting me with civilians.

Sounded like 40, 40-plus.

Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca.

But what route? What route?

I smelt a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads.

And here's my real problem.

Mr. Johns... the blue-eyed devil.

Planning on taking me back to slam... only this time he picked a ghost lane.

Even brought his sister with him.

Her voice was young, beautiful and lyrical.

I could smell the scent of orchids and rain water that was wafting off her skin, it was too long since I've smelt either one of those scents and it was stirring my inner animal.

She was an unique mixture of fierce and genial.

Interesting.

I could sense that her brother was pretty furiously protective of her, chasing away all the boys who was sniffing to close to her skirts.

So, she's Johns' weak spot, huh?

Surprising, since he used a kid to get to me.

Makes me wonder what she looks like. Gotta be a looker if he's so damn protective of her.

I hope her brother protects from any form of danger, because like I said before, her brother picked a ghost lane, this time.

A long time between stops.

A long time for something to go wrong...


End file.
